callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield
The Springfield M1903 is a Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle used by American soldiers throughout all of the World War II-era Call of Duty games. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is the American sniper rifle of choice and is first seen in the level "Camp Toccoa". In campaign, it is never found without a scope, but is the only American bolt-action rifle found in-game. It is one-shot kill in the first Call of Duty, but only with a headshot in Call of Duty: United Offensive at maximum distance. Multiplayer This weapon is the American sniper rifle. It is powerful and accurate, but is bolt-action and reloads slowly. It is best used as a long-range weapon, as it has a scope. Due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. Springfield COD.png|The Springfield. Springfield_Scope_CoD.png|Scope. Springfield Reloading COD.png|Reloading the Springfield. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Campaign The Springfield appears only in "Mission: Matmata" and "Depot Saboteurs" in the hands of Yusef. Even if Yusef is killed, his Springfield may not be picked up. Multiplayer The Springfield appears in multiplayer as a sniper rifle. Call of Duty 2 Campaign This weapon is, again, the American sniper rifle of choice. It is accurate and powerful, but with a slow rate of fire and reload time. Its ammunition is fairly scarce, just as with all Allied weapons. Multiplayer The Springfield is an overall effective sniper rifle for its simplified scope crosshairs. It can kill a target with a single hit to any location except to the lower limbs, in which case two hits are needed for a kill. It is the only bolt-action rifle in multiplayer that is only available exclusively with a scope. Springfield_CoD2.png|Main View. Springfield_Sniper Scope Sights CoD2.png|Scope. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the Springfield is somewhat of a rare weapon. Its first appearance is in The Desert Fox, when the player has to use it to take out enemy snipers. It appears again in Piano Lupo. The player has to use it to give covering fire so the medic can get to the wounded soldiers. The Springfield is found only equipped with a scope and usually kills in one hit. Call of Duty 3 The Springfield M1903M4 returns in Call of Duty 3. Campaign The Springfield M1903M4 appears as a starting weapon in The Forest and in the last mission, Chambois. It can be found twice in this mission. Near the end of the mission, multiple Springfields can be found on the top floor of the house which your squad must secure. These Springfields are very useful for taking out the mortar teams in the same section. The Springfield is almost always a 1-hit kill in the campaign mode. Multiplayer The Springfield M1903M4 is only available for the Allied Scout class. It is very effective at long ranges, however the player must aim their shots carefully, as only shots aimed at the chest or head are 1-hit kills. The Springfield is almost identical to its Axis equivalent, the Kar 98k. Springfield CoD3.png|The Springfield in first person. Springfield ADS CoD3.jpg|Scope view. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Springfield is found only in a few levels. In "Altavilla", the player needs to use it to take down some German snipers. In "River Crossing", the player can obtain it by going in an optional path. It is in the hands of an American sniper, who will get killed by a German sniper after a few seconds. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Springfield returns in World at War in campaign. Pvt. Denny uses the only Springfield in the game during the mission "Semper Fi". It seem to be a mix between all models, resembling the Call of Duty Scope. It is also found in the levels "Relentless" near one of the anti-tank positions, and "Breaking Point" near the first supply drop. It can only be found with a sniper scope. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to the player, and the only one besides the PTRS-41 that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a preferred choice for players who want to use a Sniper Scope immediately, and not have to bother with unlocking it. Also, the Springfield's bolt cycles slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the choice rifle for snipers/rifleman that prefer rate of fire. Because the scope is available from the beginning, it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If the player looks carefully at the sight, the player can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. The impact point lines up almost perfectly with the two horizontal notches (rear sights) surrounding the front sight (needle notch). It is an overall good sniper rifle, however, the iron sights are often found to be difficult to use properly, mostly because they are slightly off. A good class combination is with the Overkill perk, due to the reload time being relatively quick, and paired with a shotgun or assault rifle. This sniper rifle is occasionally weak however, and should be used with Stopping Power, and preferably Deep Impact to minimize damage loss if shooting through cover. Nazi Zombies The Springfield appears in the first and second Nazi Zombie maps, Nacht der Untoten and on the wall in Verrückt for 200 points. Without a scope, it is considered one of the worst guns available because of its iron sights which are considered difficult to use, slow rate of fire, and weak damage per bullet (two shot kill even on round 1 and headshots cease being one-hit kill at round 3), rendering this gun useless outside the first 4 rounds. However, it has its useful sides, having a superior reload time and fire rate than the Kar98k. It is also very accurate, despite the sights being off. It is also a useful weapon for penetration. Like the Mosin Nagant and the Arisaka, the Springfield has a Pack-a-Punched form in the game's files. From evidence, it would behave like the upgraded Kar98 (Armageddon) and Arisaka (Eviscerator), but with a scope, like the Mosin Nagant (No PaP'd name). Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Gallery Springfield WaW.png|The Springfield in World at war. Springfield iron sights WaW.png|Iron sights. Springfield reloading WaW.png|Reloading the Springfield. Springfield Bolt Cycle WaW.png|Cycling the Springfield's bolt. Sniper scope multiplayer overlay WaW.png|Scope View. Springfield grenade launcher WaW.png|Springfield with the grenade launcher equipped. Upgraded Springfield texture file WaW.jpg|Upgraded Springfield, buried in PC files. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Springfield is aesthetically similar to the Springfield's of other titles, although it is now covered with a ghillie camouflage. It seems to be reloaded from a trench magazine instead. It has 160 rounds of backup ammunition as opposed to 100 in the other sniper rifles aside from the Lee-Enfield, which has 200 rounds of backup ammo. Multiplayer In multiplayer it is only usable by the US faction, and it is its only bolt action rifle. The Springfield is an accurate, reliable weapon that is quite popular among many players. The gun takes one shot to kill to anywhere in the body (except oddly, the head, which takes two shots to kill.) To certain groups in the community, the Springfield is a balance issue, due to the little amount of skill that is needed to effectively use the weapon, the effectiveness it has at every range, and the moderately fast reload. Since the name of a player appears when aiming at them, the Springfield can easily get kills at close range without aiming (otherwise known as no-scoping.) All in all, the Springfield is a powerful weapon in the hands of any user. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Springfield on DS. File:Sniper_Scope_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Sniper scope. File:Springfield_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Springfield functions very similarly to its console/PC variant, except the iron sights are now perfectly centered. It is available from the Mystery Box in Nacht Der Untoten, and can be bought off the wall on the American side of Verrückt. Unfortunately, it also retains its lack of power from the console versions, making it imperative to swap it out for a more competent weapon past the early rounds. Springfield CODZ.jpg|The Springfield in Zombies. Springfield Iron Sights CODZ.jpg|The iron sights in Zombies. Trivia *The Springfield is the first sniper rifle used in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *This is the second weapon to be used in the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty: World at War *In the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: World at War, ''without a scope when reloading, no bullets are seen being put in the rifle. *The Scoped Springfield makes a different sound than the Non-Scoped one. *The multiplayer kill icon shows the Springfield with a scope regardless of attachments. *The third person sound is almost identical to the first person sound of the PTRS-41. *The scoped version shares the same firing sound as it's Call of Duty 3 counterpart. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the revised version of Verrückt, the Springfield is no longer available from the wall on the "American" side of the starting area. It is instead replaced with the Kar98k. Videos Springfield Class Guide ru:Springfield Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Bolt-Action Rifles